spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mintberry Crunch
Mintberry Crunch is the alter-ego of Bradley Biggle in South Park: The Fractured But Whole DLC, Bring the Crunch. Appearance and Personality Mintberry Crunch has blond, bowl-cut hair. He wears a cyan t-shirt with three pink berries and a green, pointed leaf on the left side. His left sleeve has several green leaves protruding from it. He wears black shoes, however, one of his shoes is covered by a green, leaf-like article of clothing. The left half of Mintberry Crunch's face bears resemblance to a pink berry. He also has a black stem protruding from the top center of his head. Personality wise, Mintberry Crunch is quite childish, very different from his adoptive sister, Henrietta. Understandably, the two of them don't seem to get along most of the time when they're both selected as allies in battle. History Little is known about Bradley, however he was an alien adopted by Henrietta's parents. Presumably like Mysterion, Bradley is the only one with real superpowers. Abilities Wielding otherworldly powers, resident alien Bradley Biggle serves the battlefield with a balanced breakfast of enlivening Mint and debilitating Berry, topping evil with a satisfying crunch. ''- In-game character description Mintberry Crunch is not a fighter or a healer, as he does little damage and has absolutely no healing abilities, but his powers to defend is far more powerful than anybody, and he can also cleanse his allies from any negative status effects with mint. Mintberry Crunch has abilities fundamentally different from most characters, mainly his abilities to produce mint and berries. When mint and berries are combined, a colorful blocking shield will appear and absorb all the damage, so that the allies with mint will take no damages from the berried enemies. This doesn't however prevent the status effects that are present in enemy attacks. It should be noted that, the "Sash of Ultimate" Epic Artifact works perfectly with him. If properly used, he can be allowed to fill up the Ultimate meter every single turn, therefore damaging all enemies and granting all allies invincibility throughout the combat. *'Bringing the Crunch''' - Ultimate - Mint all allies, damage and Berry all foes. **Damage: Moderate **Range: Hits everyone **Status Effects: Mint allies and Berry foes *'Mint Launch' &''' 'Berry Land '- Cleanse & Mint allies, take flight. (Mint Launch) / Land anywhere, damage and Berry foes. (Berry Land) **Damage/Heal: Removes status effects (Mint Launch) / Low Damage (Berry Land) **Range: 8 tiles surrounding him (Mint Launch) / Anywhere (Berry Land) **Status Effect: Mint allies and Berry foes *'''Berry Blast - Deal damage, Berry, and knockback. **Damage: Low **Range: 3 tiles vertically next to him **Status Effect: Berry foes and Knockback *'Flavor Burst' - Cleanse & Mint allies, Berry foes. **Damage/Heal: None **Range: Any enemy or ally **Status Effect: Mint allies and Berry foes Quotes For the complete collection of Mintberry Crunch's quotes, refer to the page Mintberry Crunch/Quotes Trivia * His Kryptonite being milk is most likely because cereal gets soggy when milk is applied. * His character sheet is the only one to only specify gender and not sexuality. * His ultimate attack can make everyone invincible for one turn. But this does not apply to Spontaneous Bootay and enemies that aren’t on the battlefield since the ultimate can't hit them. The no-damage block to make everyone invincible requires that both the enemies attacking and the ally being attacked to be covered in mint (for ally) and berry (for enemy) status effect. * Flavor Burst is considered as an attack, for both allies and enemies. * Mintberry Crunch is technically the only hero with his very own combat music. The music is played during the first battle with monsters when the kids are at Lake Tardicaca. ** Although it could be argued that friends who were once bosses also have this kind of music. * Along with Human Kite, Professor Chaos and Mosquito, he is the only party member that faces his Kryptonite during the game. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:DLC Category:Aliens Category:Children